Az Elveszett Patrónus
by NoiraQuel
Summary: Narcissa Black a családi birtok felé tart, miután értesítik, hogy férje megszökött az Azkabanból. Vajon az a férfi áll majd előtte, akitől egy évvel korábban elbúcsúzott? (A short fanfic about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Tell me, if you'd like to read it in English!)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **e g y**

Fáztam. A vonat ablakát már rég bezártam, így kevésbé hallottam, ahogy kint süvít a viharos őszi szél, de a levegő még mindig fagyos volt odabent. Az is lehet, hogy csak fáradt voltam. Előző éjjel alig aludtam, nem hagyott az izgalom és a félelem. Nem, mintha egyébként jól aludtam volna abban a szűkös londoni muglilakásban. Az ajtóra szögelt fém táblán ugyan megjelent a nevem, így már inkább volt az én lakásom, mint azé a varázstalan vénasszonyé, aki előttem benne lakott, de én nem bírtam máshogy tekinteni arra a néhány négyzetméterre, mint rejtekhelyre. Újra felpillantottam, összehúzva magamon sötétzöld kabátom, de csak annyit tudtam megállapítani, hogy az ablak még mindig becsukva, ennél jobban lehetetlen lenne. Akárhogy is, úgy éreztem, a jeges fuvallat egyenesen a bőrömig hatol. Dühös voltam. Legszívesebben előkaptam volna a pálcám és lángra lobbantottam volna a szemben lévő ülést. És vele együtt a rajta terpeszkedő férfit, aki órák óta bámult, követve minden rezdülésem. Egy melegítőnadrágos, piros hajú mugli bámulta Narcissa Malfoyt! A világnak egy másik részén a férjem már rég olyan átkot szórt volna rá, hogy inkább néz befelé, mint kifelé a fejéből!

Erre a gondolatra ismét megborzongtam. Hozzá indultam. Noha, egyáltalán nem terveztem, hogy valaha is visszatérek arra a birtokra. Nem volt olyan régen, csupán egy éve történt, hogy a testvérem, Bellatrix, váratlanul bekopogott a bejárati ajtón. Kopogott, persze... berobbantotta. És nem egyedül érkezett, mind ott voltak. Az összes halálfaló, akiket nem kaptak el a minisztériumban, és ott állt előttem a Nagyúr is. Ha nem lenne erős a szívem, abban a pillanatban biztos megállt volna.

Mégis mit művelsz, Lucius, hogy engedheted őket ide? – gondoltam magamban, miközben félreálltam, mélyen meghajoltam a Nagyúr előtt, és végignéztem, ahogy mind besétálnak az otthonunkba. Alig vártam, hogy kérdőre vonjam a ház urát.

Ő azonban nem volt köztük. Ekkor lett úrrá rajtam igazán a pánik. Tőlük, attól a mocskos, haláltól bűzlő hordától tudtam meg, hogy elfogták és az Azkabanba zárták. Tudtam, hogy ez mit jelent. A törékeny remény, amiről senkinek nem beszélhettem, hogy a családunk valahogy kikecmereg ebből a helyzetből, hogy valahogy túléli ezt a fejetlen hadjáratot és tovább élhet valahol távol, ez a kis darabka megmaradt remény most egy pillanat alatt elillant. Üresen hagyott, köztük. Már csak a fiam volt, aki legjobb tudomásom szerint a Roxfort falai között tartózkodott. Majd megírom neki, hogy ne jöjjön haza – próbáltam megtervezni sokktól tompa fejemben a továbbiakat, miközben összeszedtem pár ruhát, és alig ráeszmélve, mit is csinálok, az éj leple alatt, elhagytam a házunkat. Képtelen voltam ott maradni.

– Ha meg nem sértem, madam – zavart meg hirtelen egy férfihang – Miért választotta a vonatot?

Meglepve néztem fel rá, alig értve, mit is kérdez. Ő volt az, a szemben ülő idegen. – Hogy mit parancsol? – húztam ki magam.

– Elnézve a ruháját, azt a brosst, meg azt a méretes drágakövet a gyűrűjében, maga biztos kőgazdag – mért végig ismét. – Miért kuporog egy retkes külvárosi vonat fülkéjében?

Egy pillanatig csak bámultam rá. Mégis mit képzel, hogy ilyet kérdez?

– A motivációm semmiképp sem a maga dolga, Mr – szegeztem neki a szavakat, és inkább az ablak felé fordultam. Figyeltem, ahogy sorra szaladnak a fekete fák a későesti égbolt vászna előtt. Hát, nem jókedvemből kuporgom itt, azt elhiheti. Amíg Londonban laktam, sosem használtam a metrót, vagy bármilyen buszt. Igyekeztem a lakásom közelében intézni a dolgaimat, vagy autót béreltem. Még a roxforti éveim alatt történt, hogy az egyik barátnőmmel megtanultunk vezetni. Amolyan lázadásnak szántuk a szüleink kékvérűsége ellen. Nekik persze végül nem mertük elmondani. Sem később a férjeinknek. Úgy tettünk, mintha nem is értenének, azok a négykerekű valamik, hogy képesek menni. Hát, most kapóra jött. Eleinte azért nem használhattam a HOPP-hálózatot, vagy bárminemű bűbájt, mert varázstalan övezetben éltem. Most azért nem, mert, ahogy abból a levélből kiderült, amit tegnap este csúsztattak be az ajtóm alatti résen, Lucius megszökött az Azkabanból. Bármibe lefogadom, hogy engem is kerestek.

– Az ember azt hinné, hogy bujkál – folytatta. – Pedig a férje van szökésben, nem Ön – mosolygott, és mikor felé fordultam, elakadt a szavam. A melegítő helyett az aurorok sötétszürke egyenruháját viselte, és a pálcája majd hogy nem az orrom hegyét érintette. A haja most vöröses színt öltött és én felismertem. Igen, sejtettem, hogy keresnek, de azt nem, hogy már meg is találtak.

– Darius – kezdtem bizonytalanul. Néhányszor találkoztunk, amikor meglátogattam Luciust a munkahelyén, de fogalmam sem volt, mégis hányadán állunk vele. Én ezekről a dolgokról sosem tudtam semmit.

– Hogy s mint, Narcissa? – kérdezte könnyeden, de a pálcáját nem eresztette le. – Ne haragudj, de nem tehetek mást. Hamarosan megérkezünk, és nem engedhetem, hogy leszállj. Ki kell kérdezzünk.

Nagyot nyeltem. Ez így nem jó, nagyon nem jó. Nem mehetek vele. Ha beteszem a lábam a Minisztériumba, a Wizengamot elé visznek, és egy cellába zárnak. Sosem jutok haza. A háború végéig semmiképp, és ki tudja, annak miként lesz vége. Abba a tehetetlenségbe beleőrülnék.

– Darius, figyelj rám! Szépen kérlek, ne állj az utamba!

– Én pedig téged kérlek szépen, ne nehezíts a helyzeteden – mondta nyugodtan. Ezen a helyzeten már nem volt mit nehezíteni. Ez nem volt más, mint egy letartóztatás.

– Csak... menj haza, és felejtsd el, hogy találkoztunk!

Lassan megrázta a fejét, én pedig már megmarkoltam a zsebemben lapuló pálcám. Csak abban nem voltam biztos, mit mondok, ha egyszer előrántom. Jól tudtam, hogy a felesége és két kisgyereke várja otthon. De engem is vártak otthon. Ilyen a háború, az egyik gyakran meghal, hogy a másik éljen, nem ezt mondják? Felkészültem a gyilkos varázsra, és mikor megmozdult, azonnal támadtam.

– _Stupor!_ – kiáltottam végül, mire megdermedt, majd összerogyott az ülésén. Nem tudtam megölni. Még sosem öltem meg senkit. A vonat lassítani kezdett. Felkaptam a táskám és elhagytam a fülkét. Egyik előnye annak, hogy a férjed a teremtés állítólagos koronája, hogy téged tökéletesen cselekvőképtelennek tartanak.

.

Az út többi része eseménytelenül zajlott. Az állomáson kerestem egy eldugott sarkot, és felidéztem a házunk ebédlőjét, minél pontosabb képet alkotva. A varázslat ezúttal kicsit messzebb repített, kívül a birtokot védő bűbáj hatáskörén. El is felejtettem, ezeket a láthatatlan pajzsokat még Belláék állították a határokra az érkezésük után. Engem, szerencsére, nem tartottak távol, könnyedén léptem át az energiamező burkán.

Néhány percnyi séta után a kezem már a bejárati ajtó kilincsén pihent, de még nem fordítottam el. Most először gondolkoztam el, vajon mi vár majd rám odabent. Jobban belegondolva, nevetséges, hogy mindeddig eszembe sem jutott. Lehunytam a szemem, és magam előtt láttam, amint a Nagyúr az asztalfőn ül, ott, ahol azelőtt a férjem, Draco és az én helyemen talán Lucius és Bellatrix, aztán Perselus... a többiek pedig mellettük sorban... Amikor pedig nem az étkezőben, akkor biztos a szobáikban vannak. Az első emeleti vendégszobákban.

Lassan éjfélre járt. Azt gondoltam, ha most benyitok, talán nem is kell találkoznom egyikőjükkel sem. Vagy, még az is lehet, hogy Lucius áll az ajtó túloldalán. Habár az elmém rég lezártam mások előtt, előtte mindig nyitott könyv maradt. Tudnia kellett, hogy érkezem. Mindig tudta. Tehát, belépek, és ott áll majd előttem magabiztosan, erősen, és megmondja, mi legyen. Merlinre, úgy aggódom, mintha mindig nekem kellett volna megoldanom az ilyen helyzeteket. Mindig ő tette, és most is ő fogja. Talán még ki is nevet, ha ilyen rémültnek lát.

Elfordítottam a réz gombot, és benyitottam. Kezdeti mosolyom hamar az arcomra fagyott, amint egyedül találtam magam a kongóan üres és sötét előcsarnokban. Még egy gyertya sem égett. Mintha az épület rég elhagyatottan állt volna. Lesújtó volt így látni. Beljebb sétáltam, a kabátom felakasztottam a fogasra, amikor egy kéz megragadta a vállam. Megpördültem, a torkomban dobogott a szívem, de rögtön felismertem a jellegzetes, széles vigyort.

– Megijesztettél... Bella.

– Mikor lettél te ilyen ijedős? – nevetett.

– Öhm... egyedül vagy itt? – kérdeztem, még mindig szaporán véve a levegőt.

– Hát persze! Ők elmentek, én meg addig itt várok! – vihogott most már eszelősen, ahogy tőle megszokhattam. – Senki sem komornyik, hogy az ajtóban ácsorogjon, Narcissa!

– Igaz... persze. És... ő hol van? – simítottam végig a ruhámon idegesen.

– A Nagyúr? – lehelte a fülembe, mire kirázott a hideg.

– Lucius.

– A férjecskéd? – hajolt közel hozzám, és a vállamnak nyomta az állát. – Hát... utoljára... arra láttam elvánszorogni valami olyasmit, ami hasonlított a férjedre – mutatott a lépcső irányába, és látszólag nagyon mulatságosnak találta a helyzetet. Én kevésbé. Megköszöntem, és ott hagytam. Sietve szedtem a lépcsőfokokat, és levegőt is alig mertem venni, nehogy összetalálkozzam valakivel a félhomályos folyosókon. Nem bíztam bennük. Mivel sosem lettem halálfaló, nem fogadtam hűséget és a Sötét Jegy sem éktelenkedett az alkaromon, ők sem bennem. Elhagytam az első emeletet, és újra felfelé lépkedtem, hogy végre elérjek a második emeleti hálószobánkig. Szinte futva tettem meg az utolsó lépéseket az ajtóig, majd beviharzottam, és bevágtam magam mögött.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **kettő**

Mélyet sóhajtottam, majd körülnéztem. Lucius nem volt ott. A hatalmas ágy érintetlen, még egy ruhadarab sem árválkodott a kanapén. Finoman végig húztam az ujjam a mellettem álldogáló kisasztal sötét lapján. Keskeny csíkot húztam a finom porrétegben. Mintha nem járt volna itt senki. Egy pillanatig tanácstalanul álldogáltam a sötétben, aztán eszembe jutott, hova szokott elvonulni, mikor egyedüllétre vágyik. A szemközti könyvtárszoba. Imádta azt a helyet, órákat tudott eltölteni a régi könyvekkel és egy pohár borral.

Csendesen kiléptem a folyosóra, és benyitottam a másik díszes tölgyfaajtón. Bár ritkán jártam ott, nem tagadhattam, milyen kellemes atmoszférával bírt a kis helyiség. Míg a hálószoba zöldes színekben pompázott, ez melegebbnek hatott a nehéz, violaszínű drapériákkal, és a milliónyi könyv arany és bronz gerincével, melyektől a polcok teljes magasságukban roskadoztak mindkét oldalon. Szemben állt egy hatalmas ablak, előtte egy kis asztallal és egy karosszékkel. És ott állt ő. Magasan, határozottan, nekem háttal. Nem tudtam, milyen érzés lesz újra látnom. Nem tudtam, érzek-e egyáltalán valamit, hiszen már olyan régen eltávolodtunk egymástól. Most azonban, hogy előttem állt épen, vállán saját fekete prémes köpenye pihent és ezüstszőke haja tisztán feküdt a hátán, nem is látszott rajta az az év a börtön falai között… Most, az a hatalmas kő, ami eddig észrevétlenül ült a szívemen, egyszerre legördült, és tudtam, hogy megint mindent a kezében tart, nincs miért aggódnom. Büszkén kihúztam magam, ahogy azt mindig el is várta, és odaléptem hozzá.

– Lucius – szólítottam meg, mire kissé összerezzent. Lassan felém fordult, és tekintetünk végre találkozott. Még mielőtt megállíthattam volna, ajkam halvány mosolyra húzódott. Ugyanazt a helyes arcot láttam, amire emlékeztem. Néha azt gondoltam, ő nem is öregszik. Egyáltalán nem tűnt megviseltnek, semmit sem vesztett a méltóságából. Pont, mint ez tőle elvárható. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam. Aztán, valami mégsem hagyott nyugodni. Milliószor néztem már ezüstszürke szemébe, de most, mintha valami megváltozott volna ott bent. Mintha valami hiányzott volna. Nem találtam azt az aprócska fényt, ami mindig ott lángolt a tekintetében.

Nyitottam a szám, bár nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék, mire hirtelen átlépett a köztünk lévő kicsiny távolságon, és felém magasodva, az enyémhez préselte ajkait. Olyan lendülettel érkezett, hogy megbillentünk, és egy pillanatig azt hittem, hátra is esünk. Egyik lábammal hátra léptem és végül sikerült megtartani magunkat. A csókja durva volt, szinte dühös és nyelve hegyén éreztem a whisky keserű ízét.

– Mi járatban? – kérdezte kíváncsian, miután elengedett.

– Te részeg vagy – mondtam ki a nyilvánvalót. Nem válaszolt. Mondjuk, nem is kérdeztem. Visszafordult a kisasztalhoz, és hallottam, amint megtölt egy poharat. Azzal a kezében lépett ismét hozzám.

– Ssszóval? – kérdezte és magasra vonta a szemöldökét.

– Hozzád jöttem. Hogy lássalak. Megtudtam, hogy megszöktél. Bellatrix megírta.

– Ja, igen… Mert hogy nem itt laksz – ráncolta a homlokát. – Rájöttem, mikor megérkeztem és nem találtalak sssehol… Tudod, amennyire odafigyelsz az imidzsre… meg hogy én – nyomta a mellkasához mutatóujját – hogy énnlllegyek a társaság krémje… helyes meg gazdag meg ha volna rá lehetőség akkor még befolyásos is… Furcsa, hogy elhagytál…

– Nem hagytalak el.

– Csak szabadságra mentél, édessszivem? – kérdezte érdeklődve, és a derekam köré fonta a karját. – Mert bevallom, kissé érzékenyen érintett, hogy nem látogattál meg az Azkabanban… egyszer sem… De ki számolja – nézett le rám, és olyan mély szomorúság tükröződött a szemében, amit házasságunk hosszú évei alatt még sosem engedett látnom. Majd lehúzta az italát és elengedett.

– Persze… azt tudom, hogy nem szeretsz, csak hát… csináltál már jelentőségteljesebb dolgokat issh… az ágyban… meg az asztalon… meg egyszer a minisztériumi szobámban, pedig nem szeretsz – vonta fel a szemöldökét és éreztem, ahogy az arcom sötét vörös színre vált. – Nem is kell, sssosem ez számított. Mert te Black vagyémmegegy Malfoy, és ez a két címer mindenki szerint marha jól mutat egymás mellett a kandalló fölött. És ezzel így nincs is több kérdés. Mondjuk… – gondolkozott el – Én azért kicsit szerettelek. Az elején meg kicsit nagyon – nevetett. – Csak hát az ember ugye nem ölel sokáig egy jégcsssapot, mert megbetegszik. Végül is, szültél nekem egy fiút, akkor is, ha utáltál. Éss eztegyébként nagyra értékelem… Először kicsit aggódtam, de végül csak rám hasonlít – tárta szét a karjait elégedetten. – Szóval… Nem vagyok én ostoba, tttudok énám mindent – itt elhallgatott, és az ablakhoz lépett, miközben szabad kezével a polcba kapaszkodott. – De azért néha vártalak. Csak hogy valaki hozzám szóljon. Vagy ne csak én válaszoljak saját magamnak, tudod, hogy ne bolonduljak meg teljesenegészen. Mondjuk nem lett volna rossz, ha meg is csókolsz, de azt ugye még itthon sem tetted, szóval… ezen gondolkoztam, mire rájöttem – nevette el magát ismét – hogy ez itt a tetves Azkaban! Nem is fogadhatok látogatókat!

Ő nevetett, én pedig földbe gyökerezett lábbal álltam még mindig ugyanazon a helyen, és némán bámultam a férfit, akihez feleségül mentem. A legyőzhetetlen, megingathatatlan, arrogáns, önelégült, minden helyzetet uraló férfit… amint végleg megsemmisül. Közben pedig éreztem, ahogy szavai egy hatalmas gombócot formálnak a torkomban, és nem engednek lélegezni.

– Szedd össze magad – nyögtem ki végül, határozottságot erőltetve a hangomba. Akkor is, ha tudtam, nem ezekre a szavakra volt szüksége. Nem tudtam, hirtelen hogy közeledjem felé. Ekkora távolságból, melyet az évek vágtak közénk. Megfordult, de nem nézett rám, hanem az asztalhoz indult és újra töltött. Megelégeltem és mellé léptem. Megpróbáltam kivenni a kezéből az italt, de kitért előlem, és hátrébb lépett. Durcásan vonta össze a szemöldökét. – Mi lenne, ha nem kapaszkodnál annyira abba a pohárba? – vetettem fel ezúttal hamis könnyedséggel a hangomban. Ő nevetett.

– Hát… az van, hogy másba nem nagyon tudok. Mert hogy nekidőlhetnék például a falnak… ennek itt – mutatott a háta mögé – Csak hát… lehet, hogy ez nem lesz itt holnapra. Mert hogy a Nagyúrnak olyan kedve támad, hogy cccsettint egyet. Nem. Utasít valakit – javította ki magát – hogy az cccsettintsen egyet, és az egész kártyavár ránk dől. De… – hajolt közel, egyenesen az arcomba lehelve a szavakat – a pohár itt marad velem. Hát… ezvanéletem. Ez itt a kártyavár – fordult körbe teátrálisan – ez itt benne a szolga – hajolt meg – és a szolgák sosem hosszúéletűek. Egyébként. Thhudom, hogy ebben még sosem kértem ki a véleményed… mert nem érdekelt… de… az idők változnak. Szóval… szerinted, mi a fenét csináljak, hm?

– Először is, szedd össze magad! – vettem erőt magamon újra. – És Merlinre, ne csak a rossz dolgokon sajnálkozz!

– Tttudod… beszélnék én a szép percekről is, feleleveníteném a boldog emlékeket is… csak… az a sshajnálatos helyzet állt elő, hogy azokat… elvitte a cchica! – nevetett. - Ott fent – mutatott az ég felé. – Megették őket. Azok. Apró falatonként. Azt a ritkán viselt mosolyod is – simított végig az államon, míg ezüst szeme az arcom pásztázta, és önkéntelenül is elmosolyodtam. – Nnnem ezt. Azz őszintét. Megrágták. Már nem is emlékszem… De hát… Nekik is élni kell valamiből! Így jár, akinek csak pénze van… de patrónusa mmeg nincs – hajtotta le ismét az italát. – Nincs. Mert én ilyen gonosz vagyok. Így ssszülettem. Lucius Malfoy már csak ilyen.

Hátat fordított nekem és elhallgatott. Engem közben a sírás kerülgetett, de kihúztam magam, és biztosan álltam a lábamon, bármennyire is fájt, amin keresztül ment, és amit ebben a percben is érezhetett.

– Shhose bánd… Van helyette annyi elvárás, mint hhharminc másiknak… És csak gyarapszik. Ugye? Mi volt az utolsó? _Legyél már pont olyan, mint azelőtt, hogy egy évig voltál a földi pokolban, egyetlenem!_ Igen, ez volt az. Hát nem szívmelengető egy férjnek ezt hallani? – mosolygott rám. – De fel nem tartanálak, biztos már rég utálsz itt hallgatni! Menj csak! Aludj! Nekem még van egykisss… dolgom itt – nyúlt ismét az asztalkán álló félig üres üveg felé.

– Visszatalálsz a szobádba? – kérdeztem halkan, mire meglepetten fordult felém.

– Hhhogyne. Bár az, hogy az az én szobám, erős túlzás… Merthogyaz hogy szolga vagyok, az nem vicc volt, haérdekel. Néha… azt gondolom, le kéne költöznöm a manók kamrájába, hogy ne legyek az útjukban… – Ledermedtem. Lucius, aki a Nagyúr után következett a ranglétrán, aki az ő távollétében irányítása alatt tartotta a seregét, most valóban nem lenne több, mint egy szolga? Hát ezek vagyunk most? Akiket megtűrnek a saját házukban? Tágra nyílt szemmel követtem, ahogy ez a megtört ember ismét tölt.

– Ne csinálj bolondot magadból, Merlinre! Nem bírsz meginni egy egész üveg whiskyt! – fakadtam ki végre, amikor már nem bírtam tovább nézni.

– Alábecsülsz... mmmegint – motyogta, majd felemelt a félig teli üveg takarásából egyet, ami már üres volt. Lehunytam a szemem. Nem akartam elhinni.

– Nem értem, hogy állsz még a lábadon.

– Amiatt te ssose aggódj, asszony – tette vállamra a kezét jelentőségteljesen, majd úgy maradt. Vártam, hogy történjen valami, de csak azt éreztem, hogy egyre inkább rám támaszkodik. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy gondolkodik, vagy rosszul lett.

– Lucius – szólítottam meg egy idő után, de nem válaszolt. – Lucius – fogtam két kezembe az arcát, mire összeesett. Feje koppant a kemény parkettán, az üveg pedig hangos csörömpöléssel tört ripityára mellette. Utána síri csend.

Egy pisszenés sem hallatszott. Mintha még az órák mutatói is megálltak volna. Az egész kastély vele hallgatott. Percekig állhattam fölötte némán, azt gondolva, hogy ha nem mozdulok, valahogy újra indul ez az óra és minden úgy történik, ahogy elterveztem. A mindig magabiztos és mindent kézben tartó férjem előttem áll megszokott grimaszával, nevetve a félelmemen, és nem a lábamnál fekszik egy alkoholtól bűzlő, karamellszínű tócsájában.

Nem működött. Mélyen beszívtam a könyvtárszoba jellegzetes levegőjét, nem is emlékezve, mikor lélegeztem utoljára, és fáradtan rogytam le az aranyozott karosszék puha ülésére.

– Kártyavár… – ismételtem a gyermeteg hasonlatot újra és újra, míg végül fel nem fogtam és végig nem futott a hátamon a hideg. Felkeltem és elővettem a pálcám. Egy suhintással kitártam az ajtót és halkan lépkedtem végig a folyosón. Aztán mégis megtorpantam, és visszanéztem. Legyen bármennyi igazság abban, amit kettőnkről mondott, nem bírtam így otthagyni. Ilyen méltatlan állapotban. Visszaérve, intettem egyet, a pálcám hegyét elhagyó kékes hullámok felemelték őt a földről, majd a hálószoba felé indultam.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **három**

Azon az éjjelen egy percet sem aludtam. Felhúzott térddel ültem az ágytámlának dőlve, és üveges tekintettel bámultam ki az ablakon, miközben kezeim öntudatlanul gyűrögették a takaró bársonyszövetét. Készültem, hogy sorra megrágjam az elhangzottakat, hogy valahogy elkezdjem megfejteni a helyzetünk mibenlétét, és egyszer csak majd eljussak odáig, mit tudnék tenni, hogy jobbra forduljon. Erre készültem, de azon kaptam magam, hogy képtelen vagyok eldönteni, mi fáj jobban. Az, amit a jelenünkről mondott, vagy amit a múltról. Valahányszor a háborúra gondoltam, a gondolatmenetem mindig megakasztotta a hangja, ahogy arról beszél, sosem szerettem. Dühített. Megint úgy történt minden, ahogy ő akarta. Elmondta, mit gondol, és én meg sem nyikkantam. Pedig nem volt igaza.

– Hallod? – néztem le az alvó férfire. Nem hallotta. Összefontam a karom magam előtt, ahogy régen, mikor napokig játszottam a sértődöttet. Noha, most senki sem volt itt, hogy kiengeszteljen. Azért, jól esett az igazságérzetemnek. Hiszen ő volt az, aki olyan hideg volt, akár egy jégcsap. Ő volt az, aki képtelen volt kimutatni, mit érez. És én voltam az, aki úgy élt meg minden napot, mintha már nem kellene a másiknak. Csak az ostoba fut olyan szekér után, amely nem veszi fel! Mi nem összeházasodtunk, mi szerződtünk. Ezt mondta az apám. És itt a mese vége. Persze, apa a saját katasztrofális házasságából indult ki. És Bellatrix és Rodolphus kapcsolatából. Nem volt hajlandó látni, hogy mi mások voltunk.

Ismét lenéztem és kisimítottam az arcából egy eltévedt tincset. – Mi nem így kezdtük.

De nem ám. Mi sosem voltunk közömbösek egymásnak. Ő az ötödik évét töltötte a Roxfortban, én a harmadikat, de máris határozott véleményünk volt a másikat illetően. Én sosem láttam azelőtt még egy ilyen felfuvalkodott, önelégült díszhuszárt, őt pedig a végletekig idegesítette, hogy én voltam az egyetlen boszorkány a Mardekár ház diákjai közül, aki észre sem vette. Nevezzük ezt a kis játékot bárminek, valahogy mégis színt vitt a mindennapok szürkeségébe. Minél inkább átnéztem rajta, annál inkább kereste a társaságom, persze mindezt úgy, mintha valójában kerülni próbálna. Versenyeztünk, ki az elérhetetlenebb.

Nevettem. Valóban röhejesek voltunk. De a legjobban az ötödik évben szórakoztam, az ő utolsó tanévében, amikor prefektusnak választották. Megszámolni sem tudom, a barátnőmmel hányszor tettünk neki keresztbe, csak annyi biztos, hogy a feje többször volt paprikavörös, mintsem a megszokott sápadt fehér. Egyik csínytevést sem sikerült ránk bizonyítania az igazgató előtt, és egy idő után már be sem mártott minket. Csak magának okozott volna kellemetlen perceket. Minden esetre, mi ritkán nevettünk olyan jóízűen, mint amikor láttuk kijönni abból az irodából, és az arcára volt írva, hogy megint vesztettünk pár pontot és megátkozza a következő diákot, akivel találkozik. Engem mindenképp, még akkor is, ha Black voltam. Ezt elkerülve, ha szembe jött, inkább átsétáltam a túloldalra, és igyekeztem mindehhez komoly képet vágni.

Persze, ez nem mindig sikerült, és egyik alkalommal már csak arra eszméltem, hogy pálcája végéből vörös villámok tartanak felém, és a szőke hajam némely tincse lassan barnára színeződött. Nem tudom, milyen arcot vághattam, de egyszerre kitört belőle a röhögés. Ráripakodtam, hogy azonnal csinálja vissza, de nemes egyszerűséggel közölte, hogy fogalma sincs, hogy kell, majd elsétált. Következő reggelinél bájitalt kevertem a kávéjába, amitől két pillanattal később már sugárban hányt végig az asztalon. Odasétáltam, és megkérdeztem, adjak-e neki egy hajgumit, vagy van, aki fogja azt a szép szőke haját a következő két napban… Azt a tekintetet sosem felejtem el. És ez a kis adok-kapok így folytatódott napról napra.

Aztán, egyik éjjel valaki megátkozta a klubhelységünk mellett lógó portrét, és az szünet nélkül visított. Elviselhetetlen hangja volt. Kivételesen, semmi közöm nem volt hozzá, mégis, egyik pillanatban még ott dörzsölgettem a szemem hálóingben a többiekkel, a kandalló előtt, a következőben pedig a fal túloldalán találtam magam, szemben egy kócos, pizsamás, mezítlábas, rettentő mérges Lucius Malfoy-jal. És a kezével a nyakamon.

– A pokolba veled, boszorkány! – préselte ki a fogai között. Amikor viszont nyitottam a szám, hogy mindent letagadjak, hirtelen megcsókolt. Dühösen, durván, majd ahogy teltek a másodpercek, újra és újra, egyre finomabban. Az én térdem meg majd összecsuklott.

– Sosem bocsátok meg a hajamért – súgtam neki, levegőért kapva.

– Nekem tetszik a hajad – válaszolt, és ezüst szemei csak úgy csillogtak a sötétben, ahogy rám nézett. – De ha akarod, visszacsinálhatom.

– Akkor nem kell – vágtam rá rögtön, mire elővette azt az idegesítően helyes vigyorát, és újabb csókot lehelt az ajkamra.

Elmosolyodtam az emléken. Na, igen. Én meg viszonoztam. És abban a pillanatban jelezte az a forró láng a gyomromban, hogy nem sikerült szakszerűen átnéznem ezen a férfin, és neki sem sikerült szakszerűen utálnia engem.

.

Lemásztam az ágyról, magamra terítettem egy köpenyt és a hátsó folyosókon közlekedve, kimentem a parkba. Friss levegőre volt szükségem. Szörnyen egyedül éreztem magam. Habár követtem őt, miután csatlakozott a halálfalókhoz az első háborúban, követtem, amikor a bukás után tisztára mosta a nevét és közben ujjászervezte a sereget, valamint követtem akkor is, mikor erre a második, értelmetlen harcra készültek… valahogy mégsem hittem, hogy valaha ilyen rosszra fordulhat a helyzetünk. Magányos voltam. Bár ő ismét itt volt velem, mégsem számíthattam rá. Nem tudott megvédeni. Magát sem tudta. A rettegés a szemében… az rémített meg igazán. A tény, hogy feladta.

Puhán lépkedtem a nyirkos fűben, arcom az ég felé fordítva, amikor megláttam egy alakot előttem ácsorogni a fák között. Intett, így odasétáltam hozzá.

– Nos? – érdeklődött Bellatrix, szintén az eget kémlelve. – Milyen volt?

Sejthette, hogy nem kívánok róla beszélni, de a tapintat legalább olyan messze állt tőle, mint a józanész. Megköszörültem a torkom, aztán mégsem szólaltam meg. Kinevetett. Tenyerével verte a térdét, úgy vihogott. Ha ez bent történik, nyilván zengett volna tőle az egész kastély.

– Ezúton kifejezheted a hálád, drága testvérkém – tárta szét karját színpadiasan. – Mondjuk a hála fele Perselust illeti meg – gondolkodott el. Sejthette, hogy egy szavát sem értem, mégis rébuszokban beszélt, hogy idegesítsen.

– Ha volnál szíves kifejteni – mondtam halkan, nyugalmat erőltetve a hangomba.

– Ó, hát Perselus pitizett térden állva a Nagyúr előtt, hogy hozza haza a kis játszópajtását is – ölelt meg hátulról, majd szinte suttogva folytatta – Hiszen Luciust ott hagyta volna megrohadni. Csodálkozol, azok után, ahányszor szegénynek csalódnia kellett benne?

Várt a válaszomra, de a szavai megnémítottak. Elengedett, és szórakozottan sétált a bokrok között, mint egy izgatott gyerek, onnan kiáltott vissza.

– De ez a szerencse, Cissa… Ez a szerencse, mert… itt kezdődött csak a móka – röhögött, amitől kirázott a hideg. Szótlanul figyeltem, ahogy ráérősen sétálgat és végig simít a bokrok levelein. – Előtte sem volt több, mint egy emberi roncs… De amikor… Merlinre, azt hittem, végem van! Nem mesélte? – a hisztérikus vihogásától már alig értettem, mit mond – Amikor… belépett a házba és… még pislogni sem tudott… a Nagyúr… kiáltott, hogy… _Crucio_ – fogta a hasát – és összeesett és a porban fetrengett! Órákat!

Döbbenten álltam. Kavargott a gyomrom, de ő csak folytatta.

– Úgy ordított, mint valami állat! Aztán, mikor elhallgatott, a Nagyúr azt hitte, hogy vége… de az az ostoba feltápászkodott, úgyhogy kezdték elölről! De hát – nézett rám mosolyogva – a testvérem vagy, és tudod, hogy nekem a te boldogságod az első – tette a szívére mindkét kezét. – Szóval, megkértem őt… csak a te kedvedért, Narcissa… hogy vagy hagyja abba, vagy ölje meg. Mégis mit kezdenél vele, ha csak az esze menne el?!

– Elég! – üvöltöttem, mire megállt. Kíváncsian nézett rám, majd tekintete átsiklott valamire a hátam mögött. Nem mertem megfordulni. Mivel elhallgatott, csak egyvalaki lehetett. Mellém lépett, továbbra is arra a pontra fókuszálva.

– Egy valamit azért nem árt, ha tudsz. Képességeid az okklumencia terén… ugyebár páratlanok… de nem biztos, hogy szerencsés dolog volt lezárni az elméd a Sötét Nagyúr előtt. Nem sokkal az érkezésed előtt látni kívánt, és felhívta a figyelmem arra a sajnálatos tényre, hogy ha a férjed nem lenne, valószínűleg egy percig sem követnéd őt… Szóval, ha bármelyikünk gyanúsnak ítéli meg valamelyik cselekedeted, többé nem tűr meg a köreiben. Értesz, ugye? Ezt nem szeretnénk, igaz? – nézett a szemembe sokatmondóan, majd otthagyott.

.

Világosodott, a nap is előbújt a magas fák lombja mögül, mikor sarkon fordultam és visszaindultam a házba. Az éjjel tapasztaltakkal ellentétben, most úton-útfélen belebotlottam egy-egy ismerős varázslóba, és mindenkinek biccentettem. Néhányan viszonozták is. Csak a házimanókat nem találtam sehol. Megállítottam magam, még mielőtt ezen jobban elgondolkodtam volna, és inkább magam vettem kézbe a sorsom. Lesétáltam a konyhaszintre, és megnéztem, miket találok a díszes fiókokban. Egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hányszor tettem be ide a lábam az évek során, pedig impozáns látványt nyújtott a márvány burkolat és megannyi sötét, ezüsttel díszített szekrény és apró lámpás.

Amikor végre utat engedtem a fáradtságnak, el kellett nyomnom egy ásítást. A következő percben kitettem a hatalmas asztalra, amire csak szükségem volt, elővettem két üstöt, egy hatalmas kést, és belekezdtem az aprításba. Főzni persze nem tudtam, sosem próbáltam, de gyógynövénytanon mindig igyekeztem odafigyelni.

Az egyik üstbe beledobtam a juharfa apróra darált kérgét, az ökörszemeket, a háromféle szárított szárnyat, majd felöntöttem tigrissárkány könnyével, és két percig kevertem, óramutató járásával ellentétesen. Fintorogtam, mikor végre sárgásra színeződött és átöntöttem a kis üvegcsébe. Borzalmas íze volt, talán a legborzasztóbb, amit valaha kóstoltam, de másnaposságra – aznaposságra – messze ez volt a legjobb főzet. A másik üstben teát főztem. Szárított fügét, almát és narancsot dobtam bele, majd felöntöttem forró vízzel. Mikor összeért, tettem bele egy kis mentát, és ezt is átöntöttem. Ez legalább elveszi majd a másik utóízét. Megfogtam a kis üvegeket, és felmentem velük a második emeletre.

A szobában mintha megállt volna az idő. Lucius pont ugyanabban a pózban feküdt, ahogy éjjel hagytam. Leraktam mellé az italokat, majd tekintetem megakadt valamin, ami eddig nem volt a szobában. Egy fekete, hosszú ruha pihent a kanapén, egy címkével a tetején.

.

' _Cissa!  
Meg nem sértenélek, de jobb, ha megválsz attól a mohaszínű ruhától, amiben érkeztél. Roncsolja a csapatszellemet. A többit ne nagyon keresd, történt egy kis baleset. Viszont, szereztem neked másikat. Majd mutasd meg, ha felvetted!  
Rovenáé volt, de neki többé már nem kell.  
Bella'_


End file.
